262: Ace
Ace, A.K.A. Experiment 262, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He was designed to be a pure evil experiment, but was instead a pure good superhero, much to Jumba's embarrassment. According to Reuben, Jumba kept 262 locked in the basement when friends came over. His one true place was originally as a member of AARG, balancing out Jumba's evil, and as a local do-gooder, but his actions have promoted him to a galaxy-wide superhero. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He is activated by a fire hose. When Jumba had his membership revoked from E.G.O. (Evil Genius Organization), Lilo and Stitch tried to trick the head of E.G.O. into thinking that Jumba was still evil. The plan worked until the head of E.G.O. saw a screen of 262 rescuing a cat from a house that was on fire Personality Ace appears as the exact equivalent of Experiment 627, as he will do virtually any good deed for the sake of being good, due to the glitch in his programming. Ace is a slight show-off, striking heroic poses for fans after saving the day, and his heroic actions have caused him to become a worldwide superhero. Appearance Ace is a bright red, square-jawed, roughly koala/dragon/superhero-like experiment with a muscular body, yellow chest and stomach, a manly face, cocked eyebrow, white glove-like front paws, a wide mouth, a blue nose, dark eyes, pointed ears and small yellow-tipped antennae, as well as dazzling teeth. His alter-ego is an office worker named "Kent Gable", wearing glasses, a gray shirt with a black tie, and blue pants with black shoes. He stands 3 feet tall and weighs 65 lbs. Special Abilities Ace has a cunning mind, its exact comparison unknown. His cheeks are like elastic, able to hold dozens of gallons with only some expansion, and can expel held liquid in extremely concentrated streams. He has a pair of retractable arms and a form of enhanced strength, exact limits unknown, and it is presumed he has enhanced durability. Ace is super-strong, has four arms, warm ice-melting breath and performs heroics in the town. Like Stitch, he can think faster than supercomputers, lift objects 3000 times his own weight, is bulletproof and fireproof, has night vision and heat vision, can cling to walls like a gecko and can roll into a ball. He can speak fluent English and fly, but has also become a worldwide superhero. Stitch! Ace made an appearance in a bonus episode of the Stitch! anime where he takes Stitch under his wing as a hero. It is revealed that Ace can now not only speak English and fly, but has also become a worldwide superhero. He helped re-energize Stitch after he was almost erased from existence, due to his creation being tampered with from time traveling. He later appeared as one of the experiments who helped Stitch fight Dark End. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h07m19s144.png|Ace's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h36m19s7.png|Ace's pose vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h08m11s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h49m01s187.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h36m43s169.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h37m53s190.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h07m44s159.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m07s97.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h10m32s163.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h09m42s51.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h09m55s172.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h10m14s57.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h40m11s170.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h11m03s22.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h10m21s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h11m14s171.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h13m32s33.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h38m56s42.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h13m49s109.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h12m40s50.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m59s221.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m25s81.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h12m52s166.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h15m24s78.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h13m08s71.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m51s42.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h15m48s146.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h15m56s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m33s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m41s209.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m52s106.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h16m28s23.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m14s13.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h39m19s173.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m26s134.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h12m25s18.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m45s100.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m03s96.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m58s244.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m05s37.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m15s158.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m29s231.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m51s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m52s70.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h20m26s97.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h20m53s79.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m15s186.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h21m03s157.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h50m12s127.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h21m09s37.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h23m09s172.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h22m56s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h56m38s7.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h10m42s53.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h12m39s178.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h35m42s149.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h32m41s55.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h24m40s36.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h56m58s26.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h24m49s139.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h57m10s205.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h24m59s13.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h13m11s6.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h47m42s36.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h47m48s120.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h36m24s31.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h25m14s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h13m24s143.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h57m35s161.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h35m20s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h52m51s179.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h41m06s56.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h26m16s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h49m48s127.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h41m19s190.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-13h10m44s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h49m07s113.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h50m07s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h49m53s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Ace.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-09-22.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-10-30.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg 262anime.png vlcsnap-2013-12-17-15h45m42s138.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h55m40s94.png panes44.jpg Acecardchi.png Trivia *Intriguingly, Ace's number is the opposite of Stitch's, and while Stitch was originally pure evil, Ace was always pure good. *Ace is one of the few experiments that was not evil before he was found by Lilo and Stitch. *Ace's pod color is yellow. *Ace is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 262 Primary function: Error. Experiment classification failure. 262 has no known evil uses". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Flying Experiments